Past of Jack Frost
by Adolph
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. 8 years have passed since the defeat of Pitch. Jack have a dark secret past that he does not want to share. MiM makes kids of Burgess and the guardians to watch Jacks past. Will this change how children and Guardians view Jack? How will this affect the their lives in the future?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 8 years since the defeat of Pitch. The four guardians are waiting in the globe room for the youngest guardian to join their monthly meeting. "Where the bloody hell is he?! We were supposed to meet here an hour ago," said Bunny.

Just when Bunny finished saying, a red and brown blur went through the window and crashed landed onto the floor and glided until he collided to the wall. The guardians reacted into their fighting stance with their weapons and staring at the thing that just came into the room. They saw Jack trying to get up with one hand on the wall with other on his staff to help him up, his legs were wobbling, but to older guardians surprised, Jack was in a condition they didn't expect. Jack had many claw marks, ripping through his hoodie. Jack's whole right arm sleeve has been ripped apart with blood running down his arm and dripping onto the floor.

When guardians looked to Jack's face, they gasped in horror. Jack face had many bruises, cuts with some glass in some of them; there is one large cut from his right eyebrow, over his right eye, nose and ends at lower left cheek. His lips were bleeding, his white hair was now dark brown and red, sticking to each other making it look like he have a bed hair and his whole body was covered in blood and mud. They also noticed dark bags under his dark blue eyes, it was clear that he didn't sleep for a long time.

"Jack! What happen to you?!" asked Tooth as she flew beside Jack, taking one of his arm to help him stand, ruining the beauty of her feathers. North was ordering Phil to get medical division quickly. Tooth led Jack to the chair for him to sit. "I-I-It's nothing," shuttered Jack as he limped to the chair and sat down, barley keeping his eyes open. "Nothing. Nothing! This is something Frostbite! You look like you are on a verge of death!" yelled Bunny.

As Bunny finished yelling four yetis with a white headband with a red cross in the middle of it on their forehead and a white mask over their mouth and nose opened the door while carrying a stretcher with Phil right behind them, and ran over to Jack and got him on the stretcher. When Jack got on the stretcher, he passed out, and the yetis carried Jack and left to the emergency room.

North turned to the guardians and said, "I think it's going to take some time. We'll talk to Jack what happened to him when he wake up after the surgery. In the meantime Phil will show you to your room." Others nodded at this.

Phil was about to lead the guardians to their rooms, when North said, "Tooth, try not to touch anything until your washed up. We don't want to make a bigger mess, and Phil, tell Bill, Alex, and Caesar to get this room cleaned up." They both node and left the room. North walked to his office and sat down on his chair, thinking what happened to Jack and what Jack is not telling them.

4 hours later

Tooth POV

We all were waiting in a big and warm living room, for the yetis to finish the surgery on Jack. We were sitting on armchair near the fireplace, drinking eggnog. "Who could have done to Jack?" I asked "Well, it can't be Pitch. He's too weak that he can't attack a single baby." said North. "Well someone got to hurt him. There is no way Frostbite could do this himself. It's just not physically possible to hurt themselves in that state," said Bunny. Sandy got their attention and signed a crescent, then Jack, a heart monitor, and a question mark. "I'll ask MiM what happened to Jack, when Jack wakes up. We should also ask Jack when wakes up," said North.

The door just boomed open and a yeti that seemed to look like from a medical division and Phil came in. Phil was carrying 2 big wooden create, one with each arm, I was actually curious what it was filled with. North got up and said "How's Jack?" The yetis spoke in gibberish and all we saw was North nodding in response, then looked a bit surprised and confused. "Well, how is he mate?" asked Bunny. "He's going to be okay, he's going to be out for couple of days or so. The weird thing is that, the wound on Jack wasn't caused by the spirits. There were no magical residue what so ever on the wound," North.

"Then what could have hurt my sweettooth?" I said. We all stood there thinking for a moment before I want to know what's in the creates. "So what's in the creates?" I asked. Then everyone looked at the creates that Phil was holding. Phil said in more gibberish and put the creates on the table. We all were surprised to see that it was full of concealed weapons like, knives, daggers, darts, hidden blades, poisons, and pistols. There was a moment of silence before North said, "He said that they found these, hidden everywhere on Jacks body." "Why does Frostbite need all this weapons?" asked Bunny. "I'm guessing what attacked Jack was not just recent event, but continuous attack on Jack. Like I said before let's ask Jack later, in the meantime, we'll take turns watching after him. I'll take the first shift," said North.

12 days later

Jack POV

My head and my body ached in pain as I tried to move, but I couldn't. I feel a pressure on my right side, causing me some great pain. I knew it was daytime because I could feel the sunlight in my eyes, even though their closed. I wanted to know what it was so I opened my eyes, and immediately I noticed that I was in a light blue room, and then I noticed something strange. My vision is much more limited than usual and remembered what happened to my right eye and knew that the bandage is over my eye, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my hoodie but my I was covered in bandage. I saw my staff at other end of the room leaning on the closet. I continued to look for something that causing me pain, and saw Tooth's head buried under her arms sleeping. I smiled at the sight and thought, 'She's cute when she sleeps.' I thought to myself.

The thought went immediately away when I saw a pendent on the drawer. I tried to sit up without making any noise or waking Tooth up, but as I started to move, I yelped in pain. This caused Tooth immediately to bolt up and looking around confused. Then she looked at me, and a grinned almost immediately. "Jack, you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Tooth. "I feel terrible. My body aches and in pain everywhere. It feels like as if I was hit by an airplane." "Well, let me help you sit up. You must be hungry and thirsty for sleeping for 12 days," said Tooth. "12 days!" I yelled in surprise that I was out for that long. Tooth just gave me a nod as she started to help me up. Tooth flew to the light blue tea table that was surrounded by couches, and carried back what seems to be a tray filled with food, drinks and medicines. Tooth had spooned fed me since I couldn't move without being in pain or reopening some wounds.

When I finished eating, I was about to take a medicine which was on the drawer, when I saw a pendent beside a glass of water and a lamp. It was my pendent that I always keep with me, but I didn't show or tell it to anyone, except for people who were close to me. I took the medicine and grabbed it looked at it in my hand. The pendent is a flat silver ring. A gold shield with a small ruby heart in the middle of it and two silver swords with gold handles are behind the shield, diagonally intersecting each other. There are all of the precious gems were embedded in the side of the ring, and the carvings on the ring. I assume she saw me holding my pendent, because she said, "That's a beautiful pendent, whose is it?" I had a very quick flashback of a dirty blond girl in the woods, a picture of a family, and a burning town. I clutched the pendent and hold it near my chest and I started to cry. My physical pain came nowhere near to the pain that I am feeling in my heart. I felt something warm around me, when I looked up; and I noticed Tooth was hugging me into her chest. Tooth continued to hold me like that and said, "I'm sorry sweettooth, if I had brought any bad memories." Then I continued to cry until, I cried to sleep. Before I fell asleep I whispered, "Clipeum cum veniat, aut illud. Nam amor libertatis et pacis." ("**Come home with this shield or upon it. For love, freedom, and peace."**)


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth POV

"How's Jack" asked North as he squeezed through the door. "Well, he's doing fine. He woke up two hours ago." I said as I continued to stare his sleeping face. "Why is he asleep then?" asked Bunny as he and Sandy came into the room. "He's tired Bunny. Anyone would in his condition. "I said. "At least tell us earlier that he's awake. Anyways, did you ask him what happened?" asked North. "No, but I did found out this pendent seems very important to him," I said as I showed them the pendent. "Well, I guess we should talk to MIM. I'll get Phil to look after Jack" said North as he went off to get Phil. Rest of us went to the globe room.

In the globe room Normal POV

"MIM, we would like to know what happened to Jack and who this to him," said North. "What happened to Jack had started when he was before Jack Frost. I'll show you guardians along with children of Burgess, Jack's memories to help you understand the situations better and what Jack had to live with," with a calm voice. "M-M-My memories, MIM?" said the voice behind the guardians. They looked back and found Jack on the wheel chair, pushed by Phil.

Jack POV

I woke up feeling quite restless, anyone would be if, they were asleep for 12 days, especially for someone who are very active person like me. Then I noticed Phil on the chair beside the bed, with reading glasses on, and reading a book. "Hey Phil, where are the others?" I asked. Phil closed the book and took off the glasses and spike in gibberish. "Sorry, I have no idea what you are saying Phil," I said. This seems to annoy him because he stared at me with annoyed face. Well, it can't be helped, anybody other than North, could not understand what they are saying. Phil got a globe and pointed at it. "Antarctica, what are they doing there?" I asked. Phil just palm-faced and shook his head. He shook the globe and made a box with his fingers "Globe room?" I said with uncertainty.

Phil just nodded in response. "Get me a wheelchair, I'm going." I said, as I tried to stand up, but Phil just pushed me back to the bed. He just shook his head. I assume that he's saying 'You're in no condition to go outside.' "Relax Phil, I'm not going outside, I just need to know what's happening in the globe room," I said. Phil thought for a moment, and he nodded. He got a wheelchair and lifts me into it. "Thanks Phil." I said, and he pushed me to the globe room. When I entered the globe room a calm voice said, "- show you guardians along with children of Burgess, Jack's memories to help you understand the situations better and what Jack had to live with," I started to feel uncomfortable and scared, what are they going to think of me, when they see my memories? What if they are not ready for this? I got out of my thoughts.

"M-M-My memories, MIM?" I asked for confirmation. The guardians turned around and looked at me. "Jack, you're supposed to be in bed," said Tooth. "What, I'm not allowed to wonder around this building? As long as I'm not outside, I'm fine. Besides, I should at least know what's going on in this room," I said. "We should be asking you what happened to you mate," said Bunny. "This does not any of your involvement and concerns Kangaroo," I said. "Of course this is, we are family. Are we not?" said North. I was shocked at the moment, because I didn't thought of the guardians being my family till now. I slightly hesitated and said, "W-we are, but -" I was cut off when North said, "Good, then there's should be no reason to hide any secrets from us," "This is quite a personal, North." I turned to MIM "MIM, you can't show them my memories." "Sorry Jack, but this is for your own good," said MIM. Then there was a bright light.

When the light was gone, we found ourselves in a white room. I heard "Jack!" I looked at where the voice came from, and I saw Sophie, Jamie and his friends. Everyone with an exception of Sophie is now 18 years old, and they are as tall as me or an inch or two smaller than me. Sophie is now 12 years old and she is tall enough to reach my chest, when I'm standing. "Jack, what happened to you?! What's going on? Where are we?" said every kid as they surrounded me. I chuckle a bit about how much energy these little guys have. "Whoa, Whoa. Slow down guys, one question at the time. I missed you guys as well," I said as I tried to calm them down. Cupcake, Pipa and Sophie cleared their throats, and I chuckled a bit and said, "And ladies" "What happened to you, Jack?" asked Jamie. Everyone's attention was now on me, and I started feel a bit nervous. "Let's just say, I have a small rivalry." I responded. "It doesn't look a small rivalry, Frostbite. It looks more like a murder attempt to me mate," Bunny said. "Shut it Kangaroo" I said. "Hey! Watch it Jack, we have a 12 years old in the room," said North. "So, what is this place? What are we doing here?" asked Jamie. "We're here to watch Jack's memories, but Jack doesn't seem too happy about the idea though," said Tooth. Then suddenly there was another bright light, and when the light was gone, a figure stood in front of us. It was a spirit I knew well, Mother Nature.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Mom!?" everyone except Mother Nature shouted in surprise. "Ah, where are my manners. Everyone let me introduce someone you heard her name before. This is Mother Nature," I said, then I turned to Mother Nature and said, "Mom, this is North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, which make up the guardians, and this is Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, and Claude, they are the children of Burgess and my first believer," I said as I pointed to the right child and spirit. When I looked at everyone, they looked shocked. It was no surprise since she is a legendary figure for all spirits and she almost have same amount of power and intellect as MIM. "Greetings, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Just call me Sarah. Jack have said a lot of good things about you," Sarah. "So mom, what you doing here?" I asked. "Well, MIM told me something about watching your memories, and he wanted me to watch it, Jack. I got interested, so MIM sent me here to watch," said Sarah. "Great, one more person to worry about," I whispered to myself. "Said something, Jack?" asked Sarah. "No, nothing mom." I said calmly, trying to hide what I just said. "Jack, why do you call Mother Nature, mom?" asked Sophie. "Well, Sarah is the head of all season spirits. She is kindest, most intelligent and most responsible mother figure to us. That's why all season spirits call her mom," I explained. "Jack, stop flattering me," said Sarah. "Well, it's true mom," I said. "Guardians, children of Burgess, and Mother Nature, I welcome you to Jack's memories," said MIM. There was another bright light.


End file.
